Another Person's Trash
by daisysakura
Summary: Chrome was left to die by her mother while Lambo was sent on a suicide mission by his. It seems they have more in common that they thought. Rated T just in case. Please read and review!


Welcome to Lambo's Corner! Good golly, it seems like I can't stop myself from hurting Lambo. Although, a couple of reviewers appear to like it as well so...yea.

New story; first of 2017! Just wrote it and haven't really gone over the corrections so if you find something seriously wrong, please let me know. I really wanted this out there since I haven't seen any stories with Chrome and Lambo. If you know of some, let me know that as well!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It had been a long day; all Lambo wanted was to go home and pretend today hadn't happened. After all, today had been a harsh reminder of how Lambo had been abandoned by the Bovinos. It had been show and tell at school and his teacher had decided to invite the students' parents. Unfortunately for Lambo, Mama had been unable to show up because she was called in at her job at the last minute which meant he'd been the only student without a family member.

When it had been his turn to share, Lambo had hidden his family drawing and simply said he'd forgotten his item at home. The teacher had looked at him with disappointment before turning to the next student. It had taken all Lambo had not to burst into tears or to pull out his ten-year bazooka; the feeling of abandonment all too familiar.

He had watched his classmates take pictures with their parents, the sight leaving an empty feeling in his heart. It was during moments like these when he wondered if the Bovinos were just the first to realize he wasn't special; would Vongola realize that as well?

Lambo sat at the bench in front of his school where he waited for somebody to pick him up. He knew Tsuna was staying late at his own school to finish a project which meant Mama would be picking him up once she got off work. Looking at his watch, he sighed; twenty more minutes.

"Well, if it isn't Lonely Lambo."

Lambo tensed at the nasal voice of the class bully before turning his head to the side. Asari Baiko had been a pain in his butt since the first day of school but fortunately, it had been nothing he couldn't handle. Now, however, Asari had two friends with him and they looked bored which was never a good thing. "You're as funny as always, Asari-kun. Now, go away."

Lambo turned back to face the school entrance, waiting for Mama to show up so he could go home and forget today just like he planned. Unfortunately, Asari seemed intent on ruining those plans.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"None of your business," Lambo answered indifferently. If Asari couldn't get a rise out of him, he'd leave him alone like usual.

"It can't be your parents since you don't have any."

The arrogant way Asari said that made Lambo clench his small fists. He may only be seven but being a member of Vongola had taught him a thing or two in breaking noses when he had to. He just had to make sure this was one of those situations so he wouldn't get in too much trouble with his brothers.

"My mama is coming."

"The one that abandoned you two years ago?"

Lambo snapped his head to where Asari was laughing along with his two friends. How could he have possibly known that? Sure, there were rumors about him and how his family had adopted him but nobody should know more than that.

"How-?"

"We heard she didn't want you because you were a loser."

"She was obviously right."

"His dad sure didn't fight to keep him, huh?"

They laughed as they continued to talk about his former Famiglia. Too hurt by what they were saying, he stopped wondering how they had received that information in the first place. He would think about that some other time.

"You know he's going to be thrown away again, there's no way anybody would be stupid enough to keep a loser like him."

"Unless his new mama is as stupid as he is."

That was the last straw. Lambo quickly stood up and threw a punch at Asari but in his haste, he tripped and fell before he could reach the bully. They laughed as he tried to get up; Asari led his two friends over and they began to taunt him as they pushed him around.

Finally having enough, Lambo managed to pull away and run out of the school. Tears blurred his vision as he sped down the street, not knowing where he was going but knowing he had to get away from them. He ran into someone but didn't stop; not hearing them say his name.

A few minutes later, he reached the park and headed to his favorite place; inside the large concrete pig with the slide. He walked through the entrance and sat down; pulling his knees up as he continued to cry.

His mom, his Bovino mom, had never made her hatred towards him a secret. She would always put him down for not being as smart as his cousin, for not being a good son and for not inheriting any good genes. As if that was his fault.

When he started acting up, she simply ignored him until one day she snapped. That was the day Lambo learned his mother had never wanted kids but his dad had needed an heir. Not that it had done any good since he was worthless according to her.

Lambo hugged his knees tighter towards him as he remembered how much he'd cried that day. His father had looked at him with disappointment before leaving after his wife. Soon after that, he had been assigned his mission to kill Reborn and Lambo knew that had been their way of getting rid of their problematic child.

"Stupid Lambo, you worthless idiot! Why were you even born?" He berated himself just like his mom would do whenever he'd cry. Those were his memories of her; nothing but put downs.

"Lambo, what happened?"

Lambo quickly looked up at the soft voice and wiped some tears away. "Leave Lambo alone, Lambo needs to be alone!"

Chrome had never seen the youngest member of their family in such a state and she wondered if she should call Tsuna to come get him after all. After he'd run into her, she had seen how much pain he was in and had followed after him without a second thought but not before sending Tsuna a quick text to alert him of the situation. Lambo didn't seem to be in physical danger but something was obviously wrong; whenever Lambo got extremely upset, he would refer to himself in the third person just like he was doing now.

She had never dealt with Lambo when he was this emotional and she felt completely out of her element but she knew she had to do something. Quietly, she leaned down to fit into the pig designed for kids and took a sit next to him. She nibbled her lip as she listened to him put himself down. It broke her heart to hear him say such terrible things about himself.

"Lambo, please don't say such things. They're not true."

"What do you know? Lambo's always been stupid, that's why his own parents didn't want him; that's why his mother threw him away and that's why Lambo doesn't have a family anymore!"

Ah. So this had something to do with his previous Famiglia. Chrome had only heard a bit of how the Bovinos had basically sent their five-year-old on a suicide mission, hoping he wouldn't return. Lambo's past wasn't that much different from hers, now that she thought about it.

"Um, I think you're wrong, Lambo."

Chrome nervously played with her hands as she spoke, not sure how to put her thoughts into words. She understood Lambo's pain, she knew how it felt to be thrown away by the person that had given her life; the person that should have always been there for her child.

"No, Lambo's not wrong! If Lambo wasn't so useless then he would have a loving family and he'd never feel alone!"

"But you do have a loving family."

Lambo angrily wiped at his eyes before turning a hurtful glare towards her. "For how long? Lambo knows this isn't going to last; they're going to throw Lambo away too."

Chrome felt her chest tighten at how sure Lambo sounded, he really felt as if the Vongola would abandon him anytime.

"I-I know they won't. I know because I can see how much they care for you."

"Only because Lambo has the stupid ring; once that's gone, he'll lose this family too."

As he said that, his face scrunched up in anguish; tears streaming down his already red face. Chrome timidly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her side. "No, they will never do that."

She swallowed nervously before closing her visible eye. "My mom threw me away too."

Lambo sniffed, looking at her in surprise. "She did?"

Chrome nodded. "My mom never wanted me either and left me alone to die in a hospital room. She didn't care for me and would always do her best to hurt me."

It was taking so much strength to get that story out; Chrome had never spoken it out loud before but she knew it was something that Lambo needed to hear.

"She would call me useless, ugly and made me think I didn't deserve to be alive. After I got into an accident, the doctors said I was going to die if my mom didn't help me. She said to let me die."

Lambo quietly sobbed as he listened; he hadn't heard this before and was having a hard time believing her. "But you're not useless; you're super strong and can make great illusions."

He was definitely Vongola. No matter how much he was hurting, he would still try and make her feel better.

"And you're strong too. Plus, you can control lightning."

"Lambo can't control it yet; Lambo is weak and can't do anything but get hit by it."

Chrome thought of how to say what she was beginning to realize herself and after a minute, she smiled. "You know, when we were with our first family, we really were useless."

"Lambo still is…"

Chrome shook her head. "Nope, we were useless because we had useless mothers. Ever since I joined Bossu, I know I've gotten stronger thanks to him and the others. Thanks to him and Mukuro-sama I can say I've become a better person; happier."

"Well, good for you but Lambo still doesn't see how-"

"And you have become strong as well."

Lambo wiped his nose on his sleeve then scoffed. "Lambo isn't strong."

"Before you joined Vongola, you were miserable and not capable of much because that was how your mom wanted you to be. Now, you're learning to control lightning and I know you're very happy living with Bossu and his mother, right?"

Lambo thought about it for a bit and shrugged. "I'm still not strong enough and they might change their mind about keeping me."

Chrome knew she was getting somewhere if he no longer referred to himself in the third person. "Lambo, we have a family that really cares for us. They won't abandon us, I know they won't and you know it too."

"But we were still thrown away like trash."

"Our moms' throwing us away was the best thing they ever did for us; they helped us find our real family. I think we were born into the wrong family but we eventually found the right one; the one meant for us."

It was rare for Chrome to genuinely smile but here she was, smiling. Lambo couldn't help but smile as well.

"You have a beautiful smile, Chrome-nee."

Chrome blushed at the compliment then felt her smile widen. Lambo had just called her his sister for the first time.

"I'm glad you're having fun but how about heading home now; it's getting late."

Lambo and Chrome turned to the entrance and stared at the new voice.

"Bossu?"

"Tsuna-nii!"

Lambo stood up and ran into Tsuna's arms, throwing the teen off balance and onto the ground. "It's good to see you too, Lambo."

Chrome reverted back to her shy self and slowly crawled out of the concrete pig, looking at her brothers with a tender smile.

"Tsuna-nii, you won't ever throw me away, right?"

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Lambo then kissed his little brother's head. "Never. Only trash gets thrown away and you, little brother, are definitely not trash."

Lambo began to laugh when Tsuna started to tickle him. "But if you ever run off again without telling anyone, I'll have you taking out the trash at home every single day."

Chrome watched as they kept talking and couldn't help but smile once more. Lambo would never know the feeling of abandonment again; not when he had such a loving big brother.

"And you Chrome, how about joining us for dinner since you're already here."

It seemed Chrome would never know that feeling again either. Not when she had such a caring boss who always made her feel wanted.

"Yea, Chrome-nee, us trash need to stick together!"

Chrome laughed when Tsuna frustratingly asked Lambo not to refer to themselves as trash. It was obvious he had heard some of their talk. She may have been trying to make Lambo feel better but in the end, she had felt better as well. They had a family and always would. No more being thrown away.

* * *

~Omake~

Lambo walked into class feeling happier than he had in a while. He had just taken his seat when he noticed Asari was missing up in the front. He looked towards the two friends the bully had shown up with the day before and wondered why they looked extremely pale.

One of them caught Lambo's stare and burst into tears before running out of the classroom; the other soon following.

"What's up with them?"

"Didn't you hear what happened this morning?"

Lambo looked to the student in the seat next to him and shook his head.

"Asari-kun had just arrived at school when he started screaming. He had seemed fine but then out of nowhere he starts yelling that trash is trying to eat him. There was nothing near him but he passed out and had to be taken to the hospital."

Lambo blinked before he giggled. After Lambo had told Chrome what had happened, she had asked for the bullies names; now he understood why.

"But why did those two run off?"

Before the classmate could answer, an unfamiliar adult walked into the classroom. He's probably the substitute teacher they were told about, Lambo thought.

"Kufufufu, I wonder what's got them running so fast…"

That was when Lambo spotted the heterochromatic eyes on his teacher. It seemed Chrome had mentioned a thing or two to Mukuro and Lambo didn't mind it one bit.

"I have such an awesome family."

* * *

I'm not sure where this came from but here you go! Please let me know your thoughts, it helps when I know if I'm doing well or not.

I have some rough drafts in the works but they're not quite ready so the next story might be a while. Maybe. I don't know yet. Anywho, see you next time on Lambo's Corner!


End file.
